


Promise Me

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Requested from tumblr: A Derek imagine (after Braeden leaves-I think I misspelled that) where you suffer from depression and one day you don’t realize that the pack sees your recent scars and he hears them talking and confronts you ?it’s ok if you don’t do it , sorry
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mentions of self harm

You were all gathered together for a real “pack night” as Scott had called it, wanting for his whole pack to relax together for once. You all sat huddled together in the living room, well except for Derek, who stood lurking by the window, away from everyone else.

You sat talking with Lydia, pillows everywhere and with a bowl of popcorn between you. You stretched out to take a handful, and as you did so your sleeve that you had worked so hard in keeping down, slipped up a little bit, showing some of your recent scars. Lydia’s eyes were plastered on your arm, and she quickly grabbed yours. 

“Y/N…” Her voice held a warning and a pity in her eyes. 

This was exactly why you didn’t want anyone in the pack to notice your scars. You didn’t want their pity. Lydia’s voice attracted everyone else’s attention as well, even Derek by the window. You pulled your hand out of Lydia’s grasp, pulling the sleeve down quickly. 

“Y/N? You know you can talk to us, right?” Lydia’s voice was soft, but you only heard the pity in her voice. 

“I know.” You whispered back, looking everywhere else but at Lydia. 

Your eyes met Derek’s across the room. His eyes didn’t have the same pity as Lydia’s, but there was something else. Guilt? No, it couldn’t be. 

Why would Derek feel guilty?

“Y/N, come with me,” Derek said simply, before walking upstairs, not looking if you were following him or not. 

You quickly got up from your spot on the sofa, away from the pitying glances from the pack, and followed Derek up the stairs. You found him in the guest bedroom, standing with his arms crossed. 

“Come here.” He said, with a tenderness in his voice that you had never heard from him before. 

You did as he told you to, and came to stand in front of him. Derek didn’t say a word, he just picked up the hand that Lydia had been holding previously. He pulled up the sleeve and traced the scars carefully. 

He looked up at you with that guilty look again, before bowing down, kissing every single scar on your wrist. New and old. When he was done, he pulled you into a tight hug, his hand stroking your back and burying his face in your hair. 

“I know you miss him a lot, and I’m sorry I can’t do anything about it, but please. Don’t do this to yourself Y/N.” He whispered, and then you understood. 

He felt guilty, he thought he was the reason he had left, but he wasn’t. Nothing of this was Derek’s fault. Only yours. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Derek.” You whispered back. 

“Partly it was.” He whispered back, his hold on you tightening. 

You both stood there like that for a little while longer, holding each other. 

“Promise me you will try to stop?” He whispered at last. You took a deep breath, thinking about what he was really asking you to do, but it the end, you replied with: 

“I promise.”


End file.
